


I Dare You

by amityadmirer



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Leave a comment and I’ll give you a kiss, Mutual Pining, Post-Grom (The Owl House), Truth or Dare, gus and willow know everything, i couldn’t tell you when this was, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amityadmirer/pseuds/amityadmirer
Summary: Luz finally convinces Amity to come to a sleepover, but everything changes with one game of truth or dare.You know where this is going😏
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 82
Kudos: 752





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello girls and gays, it's me, ya boi…uh…amityadmirer (if you don't get the vine reference then I'm so sorry) but hello! I just wanted to write something cute and fun instead of doing the chores my mom wants me to do (don't tell her) and also my sister, who has dubbed me famous since thousands of you have read my fics, says hi and that she's the cooler sibling so…

I didn’t think it would be so hard to get Amity to come over for a sleepover, but I had been trying for days, and she was stubborn.

At first, she gave me some solid excuses like “my parents are having a family dinner,” Or “I have a test to study for,” but after a few days of this, they became weak. After a while I became afraid that she actually didn’t like me or want to be my friend because, since Grom, whenever I entered a conversation, her face got all red and she tried to leave.

Was it a witch thing? Did she really not want to be my friend?

But then, finally, after almost a week of nagging, I got her at just the right moment that she said yes.

“Sooooo Amity, what are you doing Saturday night?” I asked, sliding up to her as she was putting her books in her locker for lunch.

She slammed the locker shut in surprise and jumped backwards, face going red again. Maybe she had a disorder or something? I didn’t know of any illnesses where your face goes red all the time, but I bet it had to exist. What other explanation was there?

“I—Hiii Luz!” she replied, hugging the books she failed to put into her locker close to her chest. “I'm, uh…” she seemed to be racking her brain for an answer but was unable to form something concrete.

“Well,” I interrupted after a few long seconds of her not being able to speak, “Gus and Willow are coming over for a sleepover Saturday, and I just really wanted you to come this time.” I gave her my puppy dog eyes, patented and proved to make anyone do anything for me out of sheer cuteness power, and she seemed to wilt a little bit.

“Um I’m sorry Luz but—”

“But what?” Edric asked, sliding his arm over Amity’s shoulders and giving me a wink. Emira followed him in suit, crossing her arms and leaning against the lockers with a rather mischievous look on her face.

I went red.

It wasn’t like I _liked_ Ed or Em, but the sheer overwhelming-ness of having two attractive upperclassmen having a conversation with _me_ was sometimes a little much. Not only were they older, but they also shamelessly flirted with anyone who happened to walk by, and I happened to be in the right place at the right time lately.

I collected myself, “I was just asking Amity if she was busy on Saturday night for a sleepover.”

The twins exchanged a look, then faced Amity. I watched as her eyes grew, looking at both of them like she was begging them not to say anything, but, of course, they didn’t listen.

“Amity has nothing going on this Saturday, I bet she would looovveee so spend some extra time with you.” Edric said, jutting his head out and raising his eyebrows.

“But I have that—the homework!” Amity squeaked, searching for some excuse.

“Oh we can take care of that.” Em said, pushing herself off of the lockers and ruffling Amity’s hair teasingly. “Have fun with your _girlfriend_.”

With that word, Amity’s face went full tomato, and she buried her face in her books.

“Well that’s perfect then!” I exclaimed, ignoring how smug the twins looked. “You can come over around like 6. Eda is making pancakes! Although, I don't know if her idea of pancakes is the same as mine.” I mused, scratching my head. Maybe I should be the one doing the cooking, after all, Eda did have a habit of adding unnecessary ingredients that no one wanted in their food. Once I had picked out a clam shell out of my oatmeal.

Amity made a sound that was half in between an “okay” and “eep” and I tipped an imaginary hat towards her. She calmed down enough to roll her eyes, and I grinned, pulling away from her locker and walking backwards into the hallway, still facing her.

“See you soon Amity!” I called, accidentally bumping into someone as I walked, “Bye!”

I couldn’t help but feel my heart flutter when she gave me a small smile at my absurdness. Well, that was new. Since when did Amity Blight give me butterflies in my stomach?

………………

The rest of the school day was dull compared to my conversation before lunch.

All I could find myself thinking about was Amity at my house, sleeping in my room, hanging out with my friends, etc. Was this going to be a good idea in the first place? I mean I had asked Willow if she was cool with it, and she had said yes, but suddenly I wasn’t so sure. Maybe nagging her to come along for the past weeks hadn’t been the move. If she didn’t want to come, I shouldn’t have kept asking.

Still, part of me didn’t care. Part of me just wanted to be around Amity, even if most of the time she spent sputtering about random things and then blushing. Just having those moments with her, however awkward, made my day just the smallest bit better. Was it selfish to keep making sure those moments didn’t end?

I was too caught up in my own thoughts that I totally spaced out of the conversation I was having with Gus and Willow, and when I tuned back in, felt kind of bad.

“Oops!” I said, “I, um, totally just filtered out the entire conversation.” I rubbed my arm sheepishly, and Gus shrugged it off.

“You're totally fine! I mean we get it if you're being spacy, especially with Amity coming and everything…” he trailed off and Willow flashed him a look.

“What is that supposed to mean?” I asked, looking between the both of them for an answer.

“Nothing!” Willow said in a stern voice directed at Gus, then turned to me. “He just meant that you seem excited Amity is coming, that’s all.”

I felt like the two of them were sharing some secret I wasn’t supposed to know about, but I didn’t feel like pressing them for more answers.

“Well then what were you two talking about before?”

“Mostly about my test coming up in illusions.” Gus said, “I'm not looking forward to it, but at the same time, I’ll ace it anyway.” He smiled, and Willow shook her head.

“You should still practice though.” She added.

“Yes, I will, but after the sleepover!”

“After the sleepover!” I announced, spinning around in a circle. “And speaking of sleepover, I need to prepare.” My voice got all menacing and I rubbed my hands together, “I have some fun human games to play.”

Willow raised her eyebrow, “Games?”

“Yes, well, they’re games but like next level. Not board games or anything. That’s all I will tell you.”

“Okay…” she said suspiciously, “Well then I guess we will see you tomorrow.” Her eyes were still narrowed, and Gus grinned, bouncing over to pull me into a hug before we parted ways.

“See you Luz!”

“Bye Gus! Bye Willow!”

They both nodded, and we parted, leaving me to walk alone in the woods. The walk home wasn’t all that long, but the forest had a tendency to shift around during the day, and sometimes it took longer than usual. Today was one of those days.

I was wandering aimlessly for a little under 15 minutes before I heard a voice from behind some bushes and scrambled towards it. Maybe I had found my way back home, or maybe someone was around who could help me!

I made it to the bushes and stuck my head through the brambles to see who I had stumbled onto. Low an behold, there was Amity, pacing back and forth and talking to herself.

For a moment I considered walking up and saying hi, but then I heard my name and froze. She was talking about me.

I tore my head from the bushes and tried to quell my racing heart. I knew that eavesdropping was a big no, no, but at the same time, I was curious. It wasn’t nice or cool or a smart idea even, but I never listened to the devil on my shoulder, and maybe this would be harmless anyway.

I stuck my head back in and crouched so that she couldn’t see me.

“…and it doesn’t even matter Amity! She obviously doesn’t know, so you’ll be fine. You can just pretend to be normal for one goddamn night! It's just Luz.”

I furrowed my brow. Maybe she didn’t really like me. She was just pretending all this time to be my friend. I was about to pull my head out and walk back home in disappointment, but something caught my ear.

“It's just one night. One night in her house—in her room—in her bed! Wearing…cute pajamas…with Luz. No. no. no. No I absolutely cannot do this!” she shouted to the sky, “Why does she have to be so cute!?”

I froze. Did Amity Blight just call me cute? Why was my heart racing? Why were there suddenly a billion butterflies fighting in my stomach?

I pulled my head out of the bushes on last time, collected my books, and ran. I needed to get far, far away from Amity and whatever confessions she was proclaiming to the woods. This was a bad idea. This was a _bad_ _idea._

As I ran back to the owl house, it finally hit me. For a moment I was struck, unable to breathe by the pure shock of the information, and I mentally slapped myself for not realizing earlier.

Amity had a crush on me, and I was definitely not supposed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is https://amityadmirer.tumblr.com/post/628619027916423168/hello-everyone-who-came-here-from-my-ao3-account  
> Check it out 😏


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What does it say?” I asked, leaning in to try and read it. “Oh it says: kiss the person on your right…” I trailed off, and she turned to look at me. Our faces were very close, and I fell back onto my butt, eyes going wide.
> 
> I was on her right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how last fic I said I stole a blue lives matter flag, well I kept the flag pole and put a pride flag on it and now it’s hanging in front of my house 😄🏳️🌈

I had been hyperventilating for the past 12 hours. Ever since I finally put two and two together and found out Amity liked me—I had been re-thinking my entire life. Part of me was trying to believe it, and the other part was trying to tear down the idea, remove it before it did me any harm.

When I happened to pop into the fantasy world of my dreams, I didn’t expect to find something here besides the magic. I wasn’t looking for some love story. I was in it for the adventure, or at least that was what I had been telling myself, but now that Amity was involved, maybe I had to change some things about my storyline.

Firstly, did I even want a love story? I mean…yeah…eventually I wanted to fall in love with a girl (or boy but ew) and have my whole happily ever after like I read about, but was I ready for that now?

I thought about the butterflies and the way that sometimes I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her. I thought about how sometimes when I was tired and drifting off into sleep, Amity would be there, in my head, green hair and dreamy eyes I wanted to get lost in and…oh. Oh wait I liked her back.

A GIRL LIKES ME, AND I LIKE HER BACK!

oh no a girl likes me, and I like her back.

What do I do? What do I do!?

Ignore it. That’s right, I could ignore it for most of the day, or at least try to. I mean if we kept acting like friends, then I wouldn’t have to worry about the whole falling in love thing. I wouldn’t have to worry about how her hair would feel in my hands or how her lips would feel on mine or…

This whole ignoring thing was harder than it seemed.

And then it was 5:45 and Gus knocked on the door.

“One—One second!” I screamed, shaking all of my thoughts about kissing Amity out of my head and running to the door.

I felt guilty when I opened it, almost like I was afraid Gus would be able to look into my mind and see what I was just thinking about, or rather, who.

“Hi Luz!” he exclaimed, looking giddy with his bag in hand and smile on his face. “You look…tired?” he walked through the door and deposited his things onto the couch.

“Wha—” I said, then sighed, collapsing into a chair in front of him. “I am tired.” I confessed.

“Why?” he asked but was interrupted by Willow knocking on the open door and walking in shyly.

“Hi guys!” she was holding a backpack of sorts with all of her things and hung it up by the door. “What are we talking about.”

“Luz is tired.” Gus supplied, sitting upside down on the couch.

“Why?” Willow asked, looking concerned. “We can postpone if—”

“No, no, not that.” I interrupted, “it's about Amity.”

That got their attention.

“What about amity?” Gus asked in a tone which lead me to believe he already knew everything that was going on.

Willow shot him another look and I connected the dots that both of them had known about her crush, and that I was the only one in the dark.

Was I really that stupid?

“Well long story short Isawherinthewoodsandfoundoutshehasacrushonme!” I rushed out, and the two of them looked at me in confusion.

“Slower?” Willow asked, and I covered my face in my hands.

I confessed to the entire hiding in the bushes thing, and then about what I heard. When I was finally finished the two of them collapsed into laughter.

“What?!” I complained, pouting, “What?”

“No it's—it's just that—that it took you so long!” Gus said through giggles.

“Guys! This is a big thing!”

The both of them settled down. “Yes Luz, we know.” He said.

“So then how do you feel about her?” Willow asked.

“Well I—” I threw my hands up in distress, “I think I like her back. Or, no, I definitely like her back, but I don't know what to do.”

Gus and Willow gave me sympathetic looks, “You can just tell her.” Willow offered.

“But that’s too hard!” I explained, sinking down into my chair and then onto the floor, “This whole crush thing is so hard.”

Willow smiled, “Yes but it can be wonderful.”

“What can be wonderful?” another voice asked, and all three of us turned abruptly to face Amity who was standing in the open doorway with an anxious expression on her face.

When I saw her, my face went red, and I melted onto the floor, trying to be unseen. Maybe we should have closed that door.

“Nothing!” Gus said quickly.

“Oh, okay?” she set down her bag.

For a moment we were all silent, none of us knowing what to say, but thankfully it didn’t last long.

“Great! You're all here!” Eda waltzed into the room with her apron, covered in flour. “Who wants pancakes? They have snail shells in them!”

I shuttered and picked myself off of the floor. “Sure.”

The rest of the kids followed me into the kitchen while I attempted at taming the stupid butterflies who had re-appeared in my stomach. At this point I didn’t know how much I would even be able to eat with them taking up so much space in there.

Eda flashed me a concerned look at my visible discomfort.

“I’ll tell you about it later.” I mouthed, and she nodded in understanding.

Lets just get through dinner. I could just get through dinner.

Amity flashed me a look from where she sat next to Gus, and my eyes went wide. She looked worried, but I didn’t dare face her right now. Not since only minutes before I was thinking about how wonderfully her lips would feel on mine.

Shit. Now I was thinking about that.

……………………….

Dinner ended up being a pretty pleasant meal after I got over the aftershock of Amity walking in on us, and we all began to fall into a pattern of laughter and talking. It became really easy to talk to Amity now, even with the new information fresh in my mind, and I caught myself staring at her multiple times.

By the time the sun had gone down, and Eda and King had already retreated to bed, all four of us were sitting on the living room couch and laughing. We had been all exchanging embarrassing stories for the last half hour, and my chest was filled with that feeling you get after you laugh for a long time.

It was nice, but more than that, it was comfortable.

“Okay, okay then!” I said, recovering from Willow’s last story, “I have an idea.”

All three of my friends turned to me, “Yeah?” Amity asked.

“Okay, hear me out: Truth or Dare.” I wiggled my eyebrows but got nothing but vacant stares in return. “Let me guess, you guys don't have that here?” I asked.

“Nope!” Gus chipped.

“Well don't worry, I was prepared for this.” I pulled out a baggy filled of slips that had either a truth or dare on them. I had discovered years ago that it was more fun to play this way since there was no way to just ask for truth or dare for the entire night. Plus it was hard to come up with something for either options right on the spot.

“What is that?” Willow asked, eyeing the bag.

“This, my dear friends, is the best game to come out of the human mind. You reach in and pick out either a truth or dare, and you have to either answer the truth honestly, or do the dare.” I dangled the bag in front of them.

I watched as a series of expressions flashed over everyone’s faces, paying special attention to where Amity was staring at the bag with a mixture of fear and fascination.

“What’s, um, what’s a representation of one of each?” she asked, eyes meeting mine.

I fought the urge to look down at her lips and took a deep breath. “Um so a dare could be something like ‘switch clothes with your neighbor in the circle’, and a truth could be like ‘who do you like’ or something like that.”

Her eyes grew wide. “Oh, okay!” she said, voice a few octaves higher than normal.

Gus and Willow looked at each other, and I couldn’t help but blush slightly. “Alright who wants to go first?”

“Me!” Gus exclaimed, reaching into the bag. “It's says: dare—do four cartwheels in a row.” He closed the note. “Easy.”

We watched as he stood up and found an open place on the floor. He got through about 2 and a half cartwheels before crashing into a pile of random junk and falling onto the floor. We all fell into fits of laughter and he got up and dusted himself off.

“Maybe I should have done that outside.” He said with a grin, sitting back down.

“Alright me next!” Willow exclaimed, pulling out a note. “Dare—come up with a song for the person on your right.” She turned to Gus. “ _Augustus is my very best friend, but he can barely count to ten! Ummmm he can do cartwheels, one, two, three, but he falls onto the ground eventually!_ ” she finished, and we all clapped.

“Oh that was top tier.” Amity said, elbowing Willow playfully.

“I'm a master.” She replied.

“Alright, me or you next?” Amity asked, looking at me.

For a moment not a single thought crossed my mind, “You can go.” I finally said.

“Okay.” She took a deep breath and stuck her hand into the bag, closing her eyes while she fished around for a note. When she finally found one she was content with, she pulled it out and opened her eyes. “It says…” she trailed off, an expression of horror appearing on her face.

“What does it say?” I asked, leaning in to try and read it. “Oh it says: kiss the person on your right…” I trailed off, and she turned to look at me. Our faces were very close, and I fell back onto my butt, eyes going wide.

I was on her right.

“Um you don't have to—” I began, looking down, but then her lips were on mine.

For a moment I didn’t breathe or do anything out of fear, but then a spark lit in my brain and I began to kiss her back.

Amity was chaste at first, kissing slowly and softly, afraid of what I would do, but when I began to press back, pull her into me, the kiss became more forceful. More like she meant it. Her hand cupped my cheek, and I leaned into the touch. I wanted to pull her closer, hold onto this feeling forever, but then she pulled back and her hands plopped back into her lap.

I didn’t move. I couldn’t move, the ghost of her lips still lingering on mine, the outline of where her hand touched my cheek, on fire.

When I finally got the courage to look back up, Willow and Gus were both eyeing me with surprise and pride, and I felt my entire body light up like a fire. Every molecule was burning up, and I wanted to sink into the floor.

“Well,” Gus coughed. “Um Willow and I are going to go to the bathroom for a minute, so..." he grabbed her hand and hoisted her to her feet. They both took off without another word, without a doubt to give us privacy and not because Gus needed to pee.

“So,” I began, but Amity interrupted me.

“I'm sorry!” she squeaked, “I'm sorry, I got carried away! I didn’t mean to kiss you like that, or like, if you're not comfortable, or maybe I should leave.” She began to stand, but I reached out and grabbed her hand.

“Don't go!” I blurted, and she stopped moving.

“But I—” she tried to argue, looking back at me like she were a dog getting a scolding.

“Stay.” I said, eyes meeting hers. “Please.”

Her eyes went wide, but she didn’t try to argue, settling back down. I didn’t release her hand, instead, shifting it so that our fingers laced. She shot me another anxious look, eyes flickering between my hand and me.

“I, I am really sorry Luz. I get it if you don't want to be my friend anymore.” She finally said, still looking for a way out.

“Now why on earth would I want that?” I asked, and her eyes flickered to the floor.

“Because I—because I like you and I…I get it if that makes you uncomfortable.” She refused to meet my gaze.

“Amity,” I said, reaching out and putting a hand on her chin so she could look at me, “That doesn’t make me uncomfortable one bit.”

She looked confused for a minute, “But why would—”

“Oh my god,” I exclaimed and leaned in again.

This time when I kissed her, she fell slightly back in surprise. I opened my eyes, but hers were closed, lips pressing deeply into mine. She looked ethereal. She looked happy, and maybe, for the first time that night, not anxious.

I squeezed her hand in mine, and she squeezed back, smiling into the kiss. It was the second kiss of my entire life, but it was lovely. Her lips were so soft. Were all girls lips this soft? God, I hope so, cuz this was like kissing a cloud.

Her extra arm wrapped around me, and I pressed more of my body into her so that we were both on the floor. For a moment her eyes fluttered open, and I met them with a cheesy grin.

“Wait.” She stopped, “Does this mean that you like me back?”

I fell backwards and laughed, “Yeah Amity, this means that I like you.”

Her eyes went wide like she couldn’t believe it, and then she grinned like me.

“Luz Noceda likes me.” She whispered, looking up at me in amazement.

“And what are you going to do about it?” I asked, feeling smug.

“Hm,” she mused, climbing up on her elbows so that she was level with my face. “This.”

She kissed me again, and the both of us melted into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My new tumblr is https://amityadmirer.tumblr.com/post/628619027916423168/hello-everyone-who-came-here-from-my-ao3-account
> 
> Or just look up amityadmirer on tumblr 🙈


End file.
